User blog:DynamoDerp11/Coach Personalities (jumpin' on the bandwagon!)
Kanetrealms and Xxdenmexx did this before me, so I figured I'd do it too. Might as well do it with coaches from this dead blog that I might revive soon. * = not from the blog Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|Name: Alicia-- Alicia is the youngest of her siblings (the other Crucified coaches plus Applause name is Victoria), and the most curious. She wants to know more about the world outside of her mansion and often gets herself into trouble due to her limited knowledge of the real world. Barbra streisandextract.png|Name: Barbara (duh)-- Smart and practical Barbara has a special connection with the Rulers of Light-- twelve JD coaches that have supernatural powers and rule the JD world. She is Alicia's friend and usually has to be the sensible one of the JD coaches. KissingStrangers Extraction.png|P1: Adam P2: Sam-- Adam is head-over-heels for Celestine and can't think of anyone else. So Sam suggests that they build a party ship with Don't Worry P1 and P2 (named Nash and Eli). These two coaches love to party, and they all travel through the galaxy, picking up aliens from all over. Satellite coach 1 big.png|Name: Celestine-- Celestine is the Ruler of all things lunar. She's a sassy girl who hates Adam more than anything. She is more into all of the Sweet Sensation coaches-- she can't make up her mind about which one is her favorite. Idealistic Extraction.png|Name: i2-- i2 is one of the last robots that is still under Cyber's (#thatPOWER Extreme's) benevolent control. All the others have gone rogue. i2 is not particularly fond of humans-- "too easy to break," she says. Rocknrollmountain cover albumcoach.png|Name: r4-- This technicolor robot is the closest thing i2 considers a friend. r4 is also loyal to Cyber and will do anything to protect his honor. Unlike i2, r4 finds humans fascinating. Beepbeep coach 1.png|Name: Bepis (he named himself)-- Jed (Here Comes The Hotstepper) and Trent (Chicken Payback) accidentally released this monstrous force into the world. Bepis runs around the JD universe, causing havoc and destruction wherever he goes. What's more, he's even gotten some other animals to join his cause. As far as I know, Jed and Trent are still trrying to catch him.. Dancingqueen_coach_2.png|Name: Haven-- Haven is known for being the "Lost Ruler", since she ascended from Beta song status to Unlimited. She has extremely powerful light magic-- and she hates anything or anyone that's dark or creepy. She thinks she might have a miniscule crush on Celestine, but Haven's still not sure. Vodovorot coach 1.png|* Name-- v20: Being one of the newer models, v20 isn't loyal to Cyber. He isn't under anyone else's control, either. As a result, he has a little glitch called a personality. v20 can be extremely loud at times, and has literally no filter. The person he cares about the most is s19 (Sweet Sensation P3), because they are brothers. BoPeep coach 1 big.png|* Name-- Nya: This girl looks like somebody from an anime-- and she seems to think that she is. Nya always ends her sentences with a "nya~", annoying everyone around her. Nya is extremely obsessed with manga, and she wants to be someone's waifu. Thetimealt coach 1.png|* Name-- Katie: Katie is a little new to the Just Dance world, but she fits in quite well. v20 thinks he's friends with her because they both have blue hats, but in reality, Katie only likes herself. Two of her favorite hobbies are mirror shopping and buying jewelry. She doesn't have a crush, except if you count herself. ElTiki Coach 1.png|* Name-- Oliver: Oliver is a quiet, wealthy kid who lives down by the beach. He shot a commercial for the beach with his sister once. Oliver gets quite frightened by new people and has philophobia. Luftballons coach 1@2x.png|* Name-- Benji: Benji is Oliver's best friend and a total nerd. He loves D&D and is trying to get his friend to open up more with people. Benji wants to know too much, though, and is collecting the ingredients to summon Friendly Phantom P2, not knowing his malevolence. Thatpoweralt_coach_1_big.png|Name-- Cyber: Cyber is the Ruler of all things mechanical. All of the robots in the JD universe were built by him. The only problem is, most of them have found out how to break away from his control. Cyber wants all his robots to come back under his rule, and he shows no emotion as a role model to how he thinks his robots should be. Masquenada fanmadeextraction will07498.png|* Name-- Olivia: Olivia's favorite thing to do is to help people relax. She teaches a yoga class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and she wishes her fellow JD coaches would be calmer. Olivia is quite fond of spicy food and is fluent in Portuguese. Sogood coach 1 big.png|*Name: Tony-- Tony is a suave skateboarder who has eyes only for Katie. He is very arrogant and cocky and believes he's God's gift to the world. Kissyou coach 1.png|*Name: Leo-- Leo is a surfboarder and the lead singer of a band. He can make anyone feel special with just words. Dontstopme Extraction.png|Name: Midare-- Midare is the self-proclaimed king of chaos. He doesn't stay in one form for very long, and he loves tricking people. He wants to be Celestina's love interest and is failing miserably. Will07498 did the Kissing Strangers, Idealistic, DSMN, and Mas Que Nada extractions, credit to him. (sorry for not doing it before) I might do a gallery of coaches that aren't in the blog just for fun. More to come!! Category:Blog posts